


I think I was blind before I met you

by morethanjustagame



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanjustagame/pseuds/morethanjustagame
Summary: A soulmate AU where the name of your soulmate appears on your wrist when you're young.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and random and trash, hahah, enjoy! also english is not my first language so sorry for any mistakes :)
> 
> (their age and the timeline for when they played for Cardiff isn’t 100 % correct haha but I wasn’t planning on publish this sooo) 
> 
>    
> title from “First Day of my Life” by Bright Eyes

You're two years old when  _Aa_  appears on your wrist. You are, obviously, way too young to understand anything about it, except that the skin is itchy and red.    
   
You're seven years old when the rest of the letter appears. Aaron. You're old enough to understand some of it, that somewhere out there there’s a boy with your name on his wrist, and that one day you’re going to meet him and everything will make sense.  
”Don’t worry about it” your mum says, even though you weren’t really worrying at all. ”When the time is right, you’ll find him. Or he’ll find you” You just wish it wouldn’t itch so much.    
   
You meet surprisingly few people named Aaron over the years, but no one of them is  _your_  Aaron. It’s weird, how you can miss someone you don’t even know. How you can ache for someone to touch you when you don’t know anything about them except their name.  
   
You're seventeen years old when you start to play for Cardiff City. You’re not even of legal age yet, and here you are, playing for one of the biggest football teams in Wales. It’s fantastic and overwhelming and scary. You’re the youngest player ever in the first team, until Aaron comes along.   
   
This time, it’s your Aaron.   
   
However, neither of you realize this the first week. When you were younger, you had imagined something grand would happen the first time you saw him. Like fireworks would go off, or time would stop, or the earth would shift. ”It takes time, sweetie. Even after you meet them it doesn’t have to happen right away” Mothers always knows best, you know, but you always thought you and Aaron’s first meeting would be special. It really isn’t. It's ungrateful and awkward, and both of you have wristbands on. You walk straight into him, almost making him fall.    
”Sorry, sorry” you say. ”I didn’t - ”   
”No problem. I’m Aaron”   
No fireworks. Nothing at all really, except that your wrist starts to itch a little, but you don’t think anything of it.    
”Chris” you say and his left eye kind of twitch, but you don’t think anything of that either.   
”Nice to meet you” Aaron’s handshake is strong, steady, but his messy hair and his shining eyes and his too long sleeves remind your how young he really is. He’s just a kid, you think, but then again, so are you.   
   
Aaron works harder than anyone you have ever met. He runs to the other end of the pitch like it’s nothing, treat every training like it’s a big final. Maybe he’s trying to prove himself, as new guys tend to do, or maybe it's because he's so young, and still have all this energy in his body that will fade a bit over the years, but you have a feeling it just who he is. You become friends fast, and Joe teases you for being inseparable when it hasn't even been a month yet. Aaron is fun to be around, have the same weird humour as you and a too loud laugh, and you can't help but be drawn to him.  
   
Then it happens. Out of the blue, as your mother used to say, before you decided you were too old to talk about stuff like that with her. It’s kind of a bang in your heart, and you wonder if you’re having a heart attack. You’re too young to die, you think, you haven’t even played for Wales NT or in a team in a bigger league, but then you see Aaron. He’s at the other side of the pitch, holding his hand over his heart like to make sure it’s going to stay there. Both of you still wears wristbands so you don’t know what name is on his wrist, no idea if it’s a boy or a girl or even a whole name yet, but in that moment you just  _know_. In the same way you’re sure that the grass is green, or that you get wet when it rains, or that you have to shoot the ball into the net to score, you’re sure that Aaron Ramsey is your soulmate. You, without realizing it’s something you’ve been wanting, feel extremely relieved. But you’re scared too, that he’s disappointed, that it for some reason won’t work out, even though the whole point of soulmates is that they’re literally meant to love each other. Aaron’s walking towards you and you can barely move, have no idea what to say. You thought it would all come natural, but your legs feel too heavy and your tongue feels like it stuck in your mouth.    
   
It turns out you don’t need to say anything at all, or move your legs.   
   
”Chris” Aaron says your name when he gets to you, and you’ve been waiting a whole lifetime for someone to say your name just like that. All this time you’ve been seeing the world in black and white, and now it so full of colour that it’s overwhelming. Your heart is beating so, so fast that you’re worried you actually will get a heart attack.  
”I’m so glad it’s you” he says, and then he kisses you. He kisses you and there’s fireworks and the time stop and the earth moves, shift into place like it’s been in the wrong position all these years. He kisses you and Joe whistles and laughs, and everyone joins it and you don’t even care. He kisses you and everything feel like it’s supposed to feel, like your mother told you all those years ago and like you’ve been reading about on the Internet, all those feelings and metaphors you could never understand. ”I was hoping it would be you” Aaron is saying, breathless like he’s been running a marathon, or playing 90 minutes in a football game.    
”I was scared you wouldn't want me”   
”I don’t really have a choice ” Aaron says, laughs a little and point at his now naked wrist, Chris in small, red letters. Your handwriting. ”But if I did, I’d choose you”    
You show him your text; Aaron, green, a little crooked. Beautiful.   
”Wales colours” you say, not knowing what else to say. But it's alright, because you have all the time in the world to tell him everything you want to tell him.  
"Wales colours" he repeats, and the smile he directs at you is almost too bright to look at. 

It feels like coming home. 

**Author's Note:**

> insteadofsound @ tumblr, follow if you want! :)


End file.
